Back to the Universe
Back to the Universe is the first episode of Ben 10: The Nanite Infection. Plot 'Returning Back' Police stood outside Ben's house, the unfiormed people were everywhere, Ben's room, his parents' room, and the living room, the T.V. was still on, the Oprah Show ''was on as his parents repeated what they said before. "I told you!" Ben's dad said. "He dissapeared while we were watching the T.V.!" "Now," The policeman said. "I'm going to ask you again, where is Ben Tennyson?" Suddenly, a loud boom was heard on the television, the audience gasped as a red portal opened and Ben Tennyson stepped out, everybody crowded round the screen to see what was happening. "Ben Tennyson!" Oprah said in amazement. "You've been missing for a week!" "Ahem." Tom Cruise said. "Can I get back to my couch jumping?" "Yeah sure." Oprah replied. "Just make room for Ben." Tom Cruise shifted to the side and started jumping on the couch, Ben sat down and stared at Oprah. "So Ben..." Oprah drifted off. "What happened?" "It was the most amazing thing, I floated through the portal as things came rushing by, a ray hit me so I decided to turn into Humungousaur for protection. All of a sudden, this boy with orange mechanical arms tries to punch me, but luckily I stopped it and threw him back. We started fighting, until a news reporter was about to be crushed, so we both said: "Stop! Innocents!" and we raced down to help them. That wasn't until I found out nobody knew me in this univer-" Ben was interrupted when Tom Cruise fell down the couch and broke his leg. "AGHHH!" Tom yelped. "My leg!" "Yeah, hold on for a second." She said to Tom, then turning to Ben. "So what happened?" "Uh... I'll tell you later on my third guest appearance next time, for now, let's call the ambulance." Ben muttered. The ambulance arrived just as Ben turned into jetray and flew away. "Phew! What a workout!" He opened the door, and there stood... His dad, with a slobbering mouth, pink skin and did not have eyes, in other words, he was Foul Mouth. Nanites "Dad!" Ben yelled as his dad's tongue attacked him. "I don't want to hurt you!" Foul Mouth ignored this and smashed his tongue into ben, but misses and smashes the floor, making it scream. "Maybe I'll just give you a chill pill!" Ben yelled, transforming into Big Chill. "Biiiiiig Chiill." He breathed ice colf ice (tee hee) and froze his dad. "Sorry dad, but it's for your own good." ::::::::::::'. . .' Today wasn't a very good day for Ben, somehow, his father had turned into a monster, second of all, when they brought him to the hospital, it suddenly got infested with more monsters, some even looked like E.V.O.s, but he wasn't sure if they really were, until they did an X-Ray scan on a few of the monsters and found tiny machines in it, as soon as this happened, new reporters covered the whole hospital and asked questions about it. "What will you call it? What happened? Is this a virus? Where did these machines come from?" The reporters asked, (but no one really answered and on the news, news reporters came up with random names for it, so people didn't know whether to call it by Will Harangue's "Infectius" or the new lady across the street's "Technoatoms" or the crazy weather guy's "Flibberfallber (seizure starts happening)", until Ben's declared they were called Nanites (which made it even worse since they started asking how he knew about it). Ben couldn't understand where the Nanites came from for the first few weeks, but then he realized, it came from him. 'Hhhydra' "So you're saying that it was all your fault?" Gwen asked. "SO everyything you told us before was true?" Ben, Kevin and Gwen were drinking smoothies out of Mr. Smoothie (duh), they had just fought an E.V.O. "Yes and yes, I have no idea how to cure him, besides getting Rex, which is merely impossible." Ben replied. "Well, look on the bright side, they're great for punching." Kevin exclaimed. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash. Smoke came from inside the Mr. Smoothie shop, as they were sitting on the outside benches. a figure came out, and they realized it was Ssserpent. "Hello Ben Tennyson." Ssserpent said. "I can beat you three hundred and sixty-four times, I can beat you again." Ben said, slapping his watch. "Diamondhead!" "Yes, but don't you remember our recent encounter, when I trapped you as what you call "Goop"?" "Uh huh, but get ready for a free bath... in crystals!" Diamondhead yelled. But he didn't have a chance to react, Ssserpent suddenly screamed and mutated, he grew taller, and his fangs got wider, also, seven heads sprouted above his torso. "Uh, so... he seems more buff." Kevin muttered. Diamondhead shot crystals at Ssserpent's head, the head blew off, and was replaced by two heads from the wound. "He's like the Hydra from Hercules!" Gwen pointed out while throwing mana, sprouting more heads. "Whoops, sorry guys." "So how do you defeat Hhhydra?" kevin asked as he absorbed some metal and sprinted towards Ssserpent, but deadly venom shot from Hhhydra's mouth, which got Kevin in the face. "Agh! My eyes! It burns!" and deaded towards a smoothie and poured it over his face. "I forgot! I need to find out again!" Gwen said. "Well then go!" Diamondhead shouted, Gwen ran in the direction of the library, while Ben and Kevin distracted Hhhydra. Gwen ran into the library, but the librarian glared at her, so she walked, she found the mythology section and looked for the book. "Come on, come on, where are you Hercules?" Gwen said. "SHHHHHHH! BE QUIET! THERE ARE PEOPLE READING!" The librarian yelled. "Sorry, come on, come on, ahah." Gwen whispered. She read it quickly and was about to run out the exit but the librarian interrupted. "DON'T RUN AND PUT THAT BOOK BACK ON THE SHELF YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENT! AYAYAH! 甜甜圈是非法的!" "TOO BAD! I'M TRYING TO SAVE DOZENS OF LIVES BUT NOOOOO, YOU WON'T LET ME DO WHAT I WANT! YOU STUPID OLD LADY! #%^$*(}{,$^$ YOU!" And thus an argument started between the librarian and Gwen. 'Flakskovlinskiaklai Tape''' When Gwen came back Kevin was knocked out and Ben was Greymatter, and Hhhydra had 124 heads, he had also crahsed in the toilet. "Ben why are you Greymatter?" Gwen asked "I tried to figure out how to defeat him, but it didn't work." Greymatter replied. "Anyways, what took you so long?" "I had a fight with the librarian, she's crazy or something, so I had to silence her." "You... you... you killed her???" Greymatter was wide-eyed. "No I locked her in a closet and put tape over her mouth, anyways, you can kill the Hydra by burning its head off." "Great!" Greymatter said. "Swampfire!" Swampfire threw fire at Hhhydra, it took a few shots until all the heads were gone except one. "Now time for the shutting up part!" Swampfire said. "XLR8!" XLR8 zoomed away but came back in a second with some kind of tape. Ben then transformed into Fourarms. "Fourarms!" Acting fast, Ben grabbed Hhhydra's tal and swung it round into a pole, then he grabbed the tape and strectched it around Hhhydra's head besides his nostrils. "Flakskovlinskiaklai Tape!" Fourarms exclaimed, putting a thumbs up on. "Sold only in Udmurtia!" "So what are we going to do now?" Gwen asked. "PEANUT BUTTUH JELLEH TIME!" Fourarms yelped. "Oh yeah, I forgot your obsession about that." Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Police *Ben Tennyson's Dad/Foul Mouth (debut, as in Foul Mouth) *Ben Tennyson's Mom *Oprah (debut) *Tom Cruise (debut) *Will Harangue (mentioned only) *Ssserpent/Hhhydra (debut, as in Hhhydra) *Cranky Librarian Aliens Used *Humungousaur (mentioned only) *Diamondhead *Grey Matter *Swampfire *XLR8 *Four Arms Trivia *The librarian said "DOUGHNUTS ARE ILLEGAL!" in Chinese. *Flakskovlinskiaklai Tape is not real. (but you can get it for $9.99 before it's too late! TOO LATE! *Udmurtia is a real place in Russia, it was where Tchaikovsky was born. Category:B1K3 Category:Episodes of Nanite Infection Category:Episodes